A liquid crystal panel included in a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television does not emit light, and thus a backlight device that is an external light source for supplying light to the liquid crystal panel is required. A backlight device including LEDs as light sources for reducing power consumption or increasing intensity is more focused. An example of such a backlight device including LEDs as light sources is disclosed in Patent Document 1.